


Learn to Duck, Part Two—The One Shot, Two Shot, Three Shot Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation that Nate and Sophie had right after The Jailhouse Job, season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Duck, Part Two—The One Shot, Two Shot, Three Shot Job

Takes place right after The Jailhouse Job, season three

Learn to Duck, Part Two—The One Shot, Two Shot, Three Shot Job

“You didn’t duck, yet again. Need I remind you?”

“Yes, you’ve reminded me for the last oh, say, six months that I didn’t duck.”

“And you got in over your head.” Nate sighed at her. “Three. This one could have killed you.”

He had walked into their offices like he’d never left after six months of being away. They had broken him out of a prison that was supposed to be escape-proof. Sophie had gotten tired of visiting him every week for months on end. The ability to touch, if just to gauge what was going through his mind had been hindered by that Plexiglas in front of her.

“It didn’t. It wasn’t like I went in there hoping to get shot.”

The con had blown up in his face, almost dragging the team down with him. Coming in like she did saved them, for the most part. Kadjic would have shot Nate and dumped the body, for no one to find.

“You realize I’ve been around people like that, like Kadjic.”

The fact that she had used her Annie Kroy alias had saved him from a bullet to the back of the head didn’t escape his notice. The last time she’d used that persona, she’d surprised him. Killing Eliot had been easy, especially with the use of ketchup. She’d have to teach him that when Annie came out to play, he’d have to play along. No more wide eyed, what the hell are you looks from him.

“Unfortunately yes.”

The dining room table was between the two of them, giving her some space to breathe. He’d breezed into the condo like he’d never left. Six long months. And then some bitch with an Italian accent had shown up. Sophie was jealous, just a bit jealous. She wanted Nate to herself. After six months, she was tired of waiting.

“So, where do we go, from here?”

Leaning his hands up against one of the chairs, he stared at her with those intense blue eyes. She’d missed those looks he gave her. Like he was attempting to solve a puzzle, which probably was her at the moment.

“We do like we’ve always done. Moreau…”

“Is not a problem we can solve tonight.”

She circled around the table to stand directly next to Nate, wanting to finally feel what it was like to be close to him. She brushed up against his arm, shivers of anticipation traveling up and down her spine.

“Three times,” she whispered in his ear.

He gripped the chair tightly, hands almost turning white while he did. He still looked at her, boring holes into her brain, staring at her like she was his lifeline, his reason for being.

“Yeah,” he managed to get out.

Taking one of his hands in hers, she linked her fingers around his, holding on like her life depended on it.

“What in bloody hell did you think you were doing?” she answered in her Annie Kroy voice.

His eyes widened at her change in voice, change in stance. She could put on that persona so quickly, it sometimes scared her.

“Trying to survive, without you.”

“Looks like you can’t. We’ll just have to work on that, now won’t we?”

Taking her hand, he raised it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss where their hands met.

“Wanker,” she whispered as she watched what he was doing.

“I love it when you curse in British,” he laughed.

“I can do it in Italian, French, you name it. You pick up these things.”

She was shaking by the time his lips made it to hers. Their contact only lasted a moment because the door swung open, the three other members of the team coming into the room with a rush, as they always did. As Sophie pulled apart from him, he dropped his chin down, his eyes breaking the contact that had been happening only moments before.

“No trace of any goons,” Eliot announced as he set down a bag of food.

“Whatever is going on, we need research people,” Hardison added, grabbing one of the bags and taking it into the kitchen.

“I hate it when someone blackmails me,” Parker said as she followed Hardison.

Sophie wanted to reach out and touch him, to reassure him that they had his back on this. That they knew he’d have their backs on this.

“Three,” she whispered again as she headed into the kitchen.

He chuckled in response, moving to follow.

“You’re never going to let me live that one down, are you?”

She could feel his eyes on her, watching her walk.

“Never.”


End file.
